


so that others may live

by amadaravs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Kinda, Spoilers, birthright, continuing my habit of writing fic in an hour or less, kamarx, spoilers for birthright chapter 26, this idea had been bothering me for some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadaravs/pseuds/amadaravs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there had always been sides. it had always been us versus them. there was no grey, not in this path. everyone was hurting. it was all because of her. she had to end this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so that others may live

**Author's Note:**

> i've done it again--but this time it's not as much a of happy ending. after a few weeks of tossing this idea around on twitter, i finally got to writing this down. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @fierlaines (talk to me about anything fire emblem, please!)

Corrin always knew that choosing to defend Hoshido would have its consequences. She always knew that her family in Nohr would feel betrayed, as their hearts broke by a few simple words. She was prepared to face them in battle, to best them, if need be.

When Elise had told her that the castle didn’t feel like home, that all of her siblings were so upset to have lost her, she couldn’t help but blame herself for destroying their family. Elise had said that Xander was never around anymore, that Leo had gone, and that Camilla rarely spoke anymore. She knew what she had to do to stop this war.

* * *

Looking back, Corrin realized that she'd always loved Xander--even when she had thought he was her precious Big Brother. Although she hadn't known it as anything but a love driven by familial connections and admiration, she had loved him all the same. She was never given the chance to tell him how she felt before she left him for Hoshido.

When she had chosen to side with her birth family, she had always meant to save him—to save her family back in Nohr. She had thought that was the way to save them. Now, she knew far better. This war had helped no one—it had only served to hurt, steal, and take. For both sides.

* * *

He looked exhausted, tired from the war, as any soldier was; her prince was bone-achingly tired. She was exhausted. They all were. Everyone had seen so much death, even young Elise and Sakura. This war hadn't been fair to anyone. And she was all to blame.

“You’re here. At last.” Drawing Siegfried from its sheath, Xander pointed the blade right at her. “Now, once and for all. Draw your weapon.”

Instead of drawing the Yato from her side, she closed her eyes, wondering what she could possibly say to the one she loved. Holding for a moment, she thought about what this would do to him, to her family here in Nohr, and back in Hoshido. For a minute, she doubted her decision; would the pain they felt be worse after this? No. No, it didn’t matter. Her life was forfeit in exchange for those who had lost their lives in this war.

“Xander. Xander, I can’t do this, not anymore. No one has the right to destroy lives like I have. I destroyed this family, and I’m about to destroy another. I— _we_ have all seen so much death, and it’s all because of me. I can't live like this. I don't deserve to live, not after doing all of this. This is for you, and the others. So that you and the others may live.” She draws the Yato, aiming at herself rather than him.

She watches his weary determination shift to an expression of horror, of fear. "No, Corrin! Stop! It isn't worth it. Please, don't," he exclaims, eyes wide.

“You know, Xander, I’ve always admired you. You carry yourself as the Crown Prince of Nohr should. A paragon for the people—a light in the dark. Don’t let this change that. And please, don't hate me for this. I love you.” She plunges the Noble Yato deep into her stomach, ensuring there will be no coming back from this particular injury. She gasps in pain, nearly falling to her knees. She stagger, sliding down the nearby pillar, falling to the ground panting. There’s blood soaking through her armor, now.

He drops Siegfried, and it falls with a loud crash to the ground. He falls to his knees beside her, tears welling in his eyes, as he cradles her in his arms. “Corrin, why?! W-we could have had a better outcome than this, couldn’t we? I ought to have died, not you! Elise! Heal her!”

“Xander, I’m—I'm not going to recover from this wound,” she says, raising a bloodied, shaking hand to his tear-streaked face. “But it’s alright. I hope that my sacrifice helps you all to see— _ahhh._ ” She stops mid-sentence, groaning in pain. “I want my death to signal the end of this gods-forsaken war. Promise me, Xander. Please.” She closes her eyes, coughing up blood as she does.

 

“I love you, my prince,” She smiles, one last time. “ _I’m so sorry._ ”


End file.
